


Everybody's looking for something

by ajvicka



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, How Do I Tag, Kinks, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is For You, Vibrators, idk man, you horny little gremlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajvicka/pseuds/ajvicka
Summary: Loki and Tony meet up for some kinky sex.





	Everybody's looking for something

**Author's Note:**

> Extra love to my love and the best person I know, my beta Andrejka. She deserves the world.  
> Also this is for my friend Z who peer presured me to finally posting it.  
> So... I wrote this long time ago with completly diferent concept in mind but over the years I started sort of hate anything I would try to add to the original smut (the original plot was badly writen and I deleted it soon after) and my new ideas were clashing together with the porn too much.... blah blah blah who cares...  
> Here's mostly pure porn that I decided to keep after all. Enjoy!

Doorman let him in and sent him further inside the house but didn’t accompany him. The rooms were big with high ceilings and large widows, full of light and air, furnished with minimalistic style, all high contrast of black and white.  But when he stepped into the first room, it was empty. No Loki, not another person, not even a damn cat. So was second. And third. Tony was becoming more and more nervous with every room he passed. He found a staircase into a second floor. Was this just a prank from his teammates? Bird brain was acting like a little shit lately…

On the second floor, he entered the first door on his right and there, on a couch, sat the one he was looking for. Suddenly, his fears melted away. He would be so mad if all that was just to entertain Clint, he would poke his eyes out with his own arrows.

Loki hasn’t spent him a glance yet but Tony looked. He was tall, that was clear even in his sitting position so the added battle horns weren’t that much of an exaggeration. Long legs stretched before him wrapped in dark green fabric that clearly showed that underneath is nothing but muscle. He was reading a book, old and heavy one. His upper body was covered in thick leather jacket. His hair was long and lose. When he turned his face to Tony, bright green eyes buried into soft brown ones. His nose was long and straight, and his lips thin. He looked young yet in his eyes you could see the ancient deity, his posture gave the feel of someone with authority. He looked perfect in Tony’s opinion.

Tony walked around the room. Reality of what’s about to happen crushed him. Because, until now, it was all game. Find and meet a god of mischief, a puzzle. Not now. Now it was as clear as day to him. He was about to have sex with Loki. An alien god. A mage. He was not sure if he was ready to get so much of his bucket list at once. He needed to sit down. However, the couch was occupied. He decided that windowsill will do for the moment. It would be too dangerous to sit next to him just yet. He needed to find solid ground under his feet before that if possible.

“Hi.”

“Hello to you too.” That voice… It was deep and a little bit raspy, with heavy British accent. His knees turned into jelly but thankfully the windowsill held him. He ran a hand through his hair. He felt a heavy glaze on him. It seemed like Loki was now reciprocing his earlier stare and the engineer suddenly felt insecure. _What was he even thinking?_

 “You look nervous.” Loki put down the book, _Shakespeare’s tragedies. Interesting.,_ and stood. “Would you care for something to drink? Scotch, perhaps?” Another sharp nod from the engineer. It was idiocy to try this without alcohol in his system. Drunk flirting and sober sex were two very different things for Tony.

Loki really was tall yet elegant in his movements. He took two glasses and a bottle of amber liquor that stood on nearby shelf and fixed them both a drink. Then he walked across the room straight to the occupied window. Tony felt like drowning, unable to move, unable to breathe. He passed the drink to him. The smaller man drowned the glass at one go, not even really tasting it. Loki eyed him curiously and then took his chin and lifted Tony’s face until he had no other choice than to stare right into the green eyes of the taller man. _He defeated Thanos, god damn it, he could do this._

He stepped into the engineer’s personal space, who was gripping the edge of the windowsill like his life depended on it. His whole body tensed. Loki put his hands next to Tony’s, trapping him. He was so much taller, especially when the engineer was half siting. He brushed his nose through the smaller man’s hair and breathed in. Tony would later swear that he heard him whisper “wonderful” but now, too caught up in the moment, he wasn’t able to do much more than breathe hard and stare straight forward where would Loki’s collar bones be if he wasn’t wearing that damned leather jacket.

“Safe word is “winter”. Say that and I’ll stop immediately whatever I’m doing. Do you understand?”

Tony nodded.

“Good.” Loki lifted Tony’s face again and kissed him for the first time. Their lips brushed. Tony’s closed firmly, Loki’s waiting, calm, composed, sweet, and tender. There was no effort on either side they just stood there pressed together. Tony relaxed but at the exact moment Loki stepped back. Tony wanted it. He wanted this, whatever it might be. He wanted him more than anything. His thoughts were all over the place and nothing made sense but he was sure of that.

“It’s hot in here, isn’t it?” said Loki, all cheeky and cunning, smirking as he started to undo his jacket. One buckle after another, with unnecessary force, and suddenly the jacket was on the floor. He wore a simple grey shirt underneath. Tony’s fingers itched to tear it off of him but Loki started to walk away and Tony was after him. In blind panic that he was rejected he grabbed the taller man’s hand. Loki used that, spun the engineer around and slammed him against the wall in the hallway.

Tony found himself in another lip lock, passionate and hungry now.  The tee stood in the way of everything and Tony hated it fiercely now. He pulled the hem up Loki’s torso breaking the kiss to get it off him. The pale firm flawless skin on long lean upper body was hot to touch. Collarbones that were covered just moments ago now looked delicate and connected together angular shoulders beautifully. Loki’s muscles were defined but not too much, the same way they would be on a swimmer. His hands had now so much space to discover and he couldn’t help himself but roam over his lover’s shoulder blades and spine and the small of his back and lower. But Loki grabbed his hands and pined them above their heads, giving Tony’s mouth last peck and light bite.

“Couldn’t you wait a second? I was just trying to get us into the bedroom,” Loki growled against his lips. Tony suddenly felt silly and a giggle escaped his lips. Partly because of the situation, partly because Loki was now kissing a ticklish spot on his neck. The giggle died out and turned into a moan at the moment Loki latched to tender skin a bit higher, just below Tony’s ear.

“I… S... Sorry.”

“Oh, the great Tony Stark apologizing. That’s always fun,” murmured Loki, more to himself than to Tony, and continued nipping at the soft skin of his neck as to distract him from everything else.

“Shut up.”

He let go of Tony’s hands and neck and stepped back. Then he opened a door by their left side and gestured Tony inside. Tony stepped in and looked around the room. It didn’t look so much different from any other bedroom he had seen.

“Kneel.” Tony, in a bit of haze, just blinked dumbly. _What?_

“I said kneel!” The authority of the command snapped Tony from his haze and he obediently slid onto the floor. “This thing again? I should have known that you’re that type of guy.” Tony couldn’t help himself but say.

“When I say something, I mean it and you will obey,” Loki growled, dark and dangerous.  Tony’s mouth went dry, his heartbeat got quicker. Because that was not a mad god thing to take over the world or a spoiled boy demanding something. That was someone who’s going to fuck him so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk next day and it was fucking hot.

“Good boy.” The escort patted engineer’s hair lightly. “You’re really hungry for this, aren’t you? Look at you. Only a kiss and you act like... _this_. I could do so much with you. Before the night is over you’ll beg for my cock to never leave your body.” He bent next to Tony’s ear. “I promise,” he whispered which sent violent shivers down Tony’s spine.

Then he walked around him, straight to a walk-in wardrobe that Tony hadn’t noticed before. Without the tall distraction at his side, he finally took in the space around him. Maybe if you ignored the mirrors on the celling and bars with various kinds of cuffs on the wall and window opposite to him, the room would be completely normal. The walls were dark green, the dresser, night stand, sofa and bed from light wood with creamy covers. The sun was setting and the room was slowly sinking into darkness. Loki was back, hands full of various objects. He put those aside on the dresser and turned on dim lights.

“There are some rules to follow. You break them or you disobey me, you’ll be punished. Of course, if you are a good boy for me, you’ll be rewarded.” He smiled like a devil and Tony couldn’t stop watching those lips. Loki got next to him on the floor and started to undo buttons on Tony’s shirt as he talked, softly caressing the skin of his abdomen, leaving his skin burning where he touched Tony with his fingertips.

“First of all, you speak only when I tell you to, except you’ll feel the need to safe word out. You won’t cum until I tell you to do so. In case you’ll be close I want to hear my name as a warning. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Very well. Now, what was the safe word, Tony? Tell me.”

“Winter.”

“Very good. Let’s start with something easy, shall we? Come on.” Tony stood up, his knees a little bruised and he followed Loki across the room. When they reached the bars, Loki eyed Tony curiously, thinking about the possibilities, maniac smile on his lips. Tony’s mind raced too, ideas were coming to him like they did when he was on a bring of a new invention. One blurred, uncoordinated thought after another, each of them worse and dirtier. _Or did worse mean better in this scenario?_ He didn’t know or care anymore. He was little anxious but more than that he was curious and aroused.

Loki took the engineer’s hands and cuffed them above his head, Tony’s back to the room. The position was strange for the smaller man. He tried to turn his head to see what Loki was doing but without much success. The cold metal touch on his belly was a strange and slightly unpleasant sensation on his overheated skin.

Loki stood behind him. He let his hand fall on Tony’s hips. He brushed his nose through Tony’s hair again. Then he kissed his neck. Moving down to kiss both shoulders. Shoulder blades. Hollow of his spine. Smart mouth traveling lower and lower until he reached the edge of jeans. Only then he moved his hands to undo the cuffed man’s fly. He took off both, jeans and underwear, in one swift pull, freeing Tony’s semi hard cock.

Loki stood stroking along Tony’s legs. Then he began his journey down again. This time, however, with his hands on front of Tony’s body. Brushing finger tips across his chest he reached smaller man’s nipples. Alien sensation send shivers through Tony. None of his previous girlfriends had done that to him.

“Sensitive?” Loki all but purred into his ear.

“Surprised,” responded Tony, breath ridged.

“Well then. We shall play with that, shall we?” He pinched Tony’s left nipple hard and the engineer yelped.

“Hey, that—” smack across his bum.

“Did I ask for your opinion, Stark?” Hearing his surname in such an intimate situation should repel Tony and so should the pain in butt and yet his dick sprung to life. He quickly recovered his posture.

“No,” his breath hitched when Loki pinched his nipple again, hard. “No, you didn’t.”

“Then keep your mouth shut or I’ll gag you.” Vivid images appeared in front of Tony. He, helpless, gaged, tied up, and sprawled for anything Loki would want. He moaned.

“You would like that? Be completely defenceless? I can arrange that.” Loki exhaled and pushed Tony onto the bars to emphasize his words, pressing Tony’s abused nipple against one of the icy cold bars. Another wave of sensation went through Anthony, making him whimper. But his other nipple was on fire. Loki somehow sneaked a hand through the bars and now was playing with it, stroking and pinching, until the other man was a whimpering mess. The diversity of sensations, one cold and other restless heat, made engineer’s brain a mush.

When Loki took his hand away, the other man almost complained but then a bulge in Loki’s pants brushed against the skin of Tony’s ass. It still hurt from the smack that Loki gave him, so he quickly changed his mind. Loki’s hands wandered on his hips and pulled back roughly. Cuffed Anthony was not able to go too far back, only a step or two. It was easier when he spread his legs. However, he realized how vulnerable position that was a moment too late. Loki already kneeled and was spreading his butt cheeks to get to his very core.

“H-hh…” Tony exhaled, torn between the need to cover himself and fight, and a wish to see what was about to happen and his need to follow order that was given to him.

“Shh... It’s OK. You’re allowed to speak now. If it gets too weird or uncomfortable, just safeword out and we’re gonna find another way,” whispered Loki softly, nuzzling one of Tony’s cheeks while stroking another. Then Tony heard a sharp inhale and next thing he felt was a tip of something wet to wriggle right across his entrance. He gasped in surprise when wet firm muscle swiped sharp across his hole. The gasps turned into moans. Loki licked on his entrance first with fast, sharp, almost catlike licks then he switched to broader strokes and with pushing his tongue into the tight ring of muscles. Tony felt himself loosening, pushing himself against Loki’s mouth. It felt so wrong and dirty, and yet the strange sensation sent shivers through his whole body, curling his fingers and griping the bars to hold on dear life. Loki curled his hand around Tony’s shaft, giving him few even strokes. Tony was so caught up in the moment that he hadn’t noticed that his member now stood fully erect. But once Loki touched his prick it was impossible to ignore that he was painfully hard and leaking.

Loki formed his fist for Tony to thrust into and kept licking him from behind. The double sensation was marvellous but not quite enough and Tony couldn’t help himself.

“Please. Please… fuck yeah, more...” Loki pressed himself even closer to Tony so he was not able to move away from the vicious mouth mercilessly eating him out, licking deep into a gaping hole of Tony’s entrance. His hand flew across Tony’s dick, thumb stroking the head.

“ _Oh fuck_... Oh… God! Fuck! _Oh_ …” Tony felt his balls tighten “L – Loki! I’m ‘bout to…”

And that was when everything stopped. Tight grip on Tony’s cock disappeared and so did wet pressure on his butthole. Even the heat of Loki’s body wasn’t there. Only thing that reminded was Tony’s radged breath and unmoving steel holding his hands. Tony slowly came down from pre-orgasmic high and didn’t like it one bit. He straightened up and pulled the cuffs.

“Hey! What was that?” Only now, when his lust faded a little bit, he heard that Loki was doing something behind him with the things he brought earlier. A sharp slap came across the engineer’s cheeks.

“Silence, pet. It’s called an orgasm denial. Or did you think that I would finish you and all the fun would end?” Loki came to his side and unlocked his hands. Only to sit him on sofa and cuff him behind his head.

“Yeah, kind of.” _I just want to come._

“We’ve got all night to play and you want to finish already?” Tony only fidgeted in his place. Loki was stroking his hands to bring blood into them. His expression soft yet daring. “I don’t think I can do that.” He reached to floor for the things he prepared before. “Put up your legs.”

Tony tugged his legs onto the sofa. Loki used silk black rope to tie his right ankle to right thigh and left ankle to left thigh. Tony now sat on sofa, hands cuffed behind his head, his legs tied together and spread to Loki’s hungry glare. He felt exposed and vulnerable, yet adored. Tony felt sudden rush of affection. He didn’t know how but he trusted Loki more than he was able to trust his own father. _It definitely had to do something with that ass-eating._

“I’ll blindfold you now,” said Loki as he pulled a green silk from the pocket of his jeans that still, to Tony’s dislike, haven’t come off. The blindfold slid on his eyes, making every other sensation ten times stronger. Now the real vulnerability of his position settled in. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t move and Loki even forbade him to speak. He could hear. Sounds that were promising something amazing soon, like the slide of zipper on Loki’s jeans, or pop of cap on bottle of lube (or Tony at least hoped so). And he could feel. Oh, how much he felt. The tension in his muscles as he had to stretch his arms behind the sofa. The burn in his legs in places where the rope cut into the flesh. The heat in his butt cheeks still reddened from where Loki slapped them. The engineer was still trying to figure out what’s going to happen when Loki stepped behind him. He grabbed him by the jaw and made him tip his head back. Then he stepped even closer. Tony felt his restricted hands bump against Loki’s thighs.

“Open your mouth.”

Loki didn’t have to say that twice. Tony opened his mouth as wide as he could, anticipating what he thought was going to happen. The thrill of not knowing made his cock throb. Something strangely shaped and rubbery was placed on his tongue.

“Suck.” Without hesitation, Tony closed his mouth and started sucking. Spit was dripping from the corners of his lips and the noises he made were downright obscene.

“That’s enough,” came again Loki’s voice, much less composed than before. He bend over the sofa and pressed the wet tip of the toy right against Tony’s entrance and then, with clinical precision, inside him. Loki murmured apprehensively when he clearly decided that that was enough and the dildo was settled nicely, brushing against Tony’s prostate. _And here I am. Fucked with a sex toy by a god._ Tony thought but before he could comment something else nudged his lips.

“Here. Now suck on this.” Tony opened his mouth again obediently, taking in a hot tip of Loki’s dick. Droplet of precome hit his tongue making him moan. Loki moaned right back, clearly enjoying the vibrations.

“That’s it, darling. Just relax your throat for me. Such a good boy.” Tony tried to do as instructed and soon enough, he was able to take another few inches of Loki’s cock into his mouth. He was concentrating on taking Loki whole when vibrations in his ass and against his sweet spot made him choke. He would have screamed if his mouth wasn’t gaged so effectively by at least half of Loki. He squirmed and as unexpectedly the sweet torture began, it ended. Loki pulled out of Tony’s mouth, leaving the engineer breathless and wanting.

“So fucking perfect. Squirming and moaning like that for me. What a good slut you are, darling. If you are about to cum just tap my thigh, yes?”

“Yes,” Tony breathed out, voice raspy from the abuse of his throat.

“Good boy. Open up.” Tony’s jaw went slack without thinking. Once inside, Loki turned on the vibrations again and Tony was left squirming once again. The sensation was divine. The massage of his prostate was slowly driving him crazy. It was so good and yet not enough. On the other end there was Loki’s dick, hot and heavy on his tongue, fucking his throat mercilessly. He felt used. He felt so good. Pleasure was rolling through him and familiar tension was starting to build up in his abdomen. Sooner then he wanted to, he had to tap Loki’s thigh because he was just too damn close.

Loki pulled out of his mouth but he didn’t bother to turn the dildo off. He just moved back between Tony’s legs, flipped him over, took it out, dripped some more lube onto his stretched hole and unceremoniously slammed in. Loki was bigger than the dildo. It hurt a little. He thought he was stretched to his limits, that he was going to break soon but then Loki pulled out and rocked back and Tony screamed. With every thrust, Loki got deeper and deeper, hitting his prostate perfectly every time. He built an unwavering rhythm which was driving Tony crazy. He was so close yet there was something missing.

“Tony… So. Fucking. Virgin. Tight. Ass,” breathed Loki behind him, punctuating every word with a slam of his hips. “Can you cum from this? Just like that? What do you need, love?”

“I don’t know,” moaned Tony once he was able to wrap his mind around the words. Everything was spinning. He was close for so long but he was not able to reach his breaking point by himself and he knew that it was all Loki’s doing. Suddenly, one hand was in his hair pulling painfully while the other was stroking up his torso pinching his nipple. Tony screamed and string of profanities left his mouth.

“Come on. Cum for me, Anthony,” Loki whispered to his ear and then kissed him like there’s no tomorrow. The hand was pulling Tony’s hair roughly, the other still working his nipple. It was too much. Loki’s lips. His breath. His hands. It was all too much and all at once it was enough.

“Loki- Oh fuck- Loki- ah…!” Hot spurts of cum landed all over the sofa and some of it even hit Tony’s stomach and chin. Loki fucked him through it, only slowing down and stopping after Tony’s aftershocks faded. Then he uncuffed his hands, untied his legs and took off the blindfold. Tony was so putty in his hands and he let himself be manoeuvred on top of Loki who now sat on the sofa. He was overwhelmed from intensity of that orgasm. His whole body ached. Loki lifted him up and sunk him down onto his still hard cock. Tony cried out. His body was still oversensitive.

“Hey, darling, hey. Look at me,” Loki said softly lifting Tony’s chin. Their eyes met and Tony felt something strange in his chest. Something that made him snuggle closer to Loki.

“Do you think you can take one more?”

“Honestly, after this I don’t think I can get it up again.”

“Are you sure?” asked Loki, smiling. He took Tony’s still semi-hard shaft into his hand and started pumping. Tony whined. Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. It was too much. Too good but the pain was stronger. He couldn’t possibly... All thoughts he had got lost in a kiss. Loki was slowly working over his dick. He started rolling his hips up and down. His lips on Tony’s were soft and loving. This didn’t feel like a sex with a technically a strenger. This awfully reminded Tony of lovemaking. Tears in his eyes spilled. Loki continued to rock them for several minutes until Tony started to whine impatiently on his lap. Only then he sped up, chasing his pleasure and driving Tony wild. His hand on Tony sped up, his thrusts became more erratic. Five or six hard thrusts later he was coming in Tony’s body, coating his insides with hot cum.

“Cum for me, darling,” he exhaled with last sharp thrust and Tony did. His hand never stopped working over his erection until even the last droplet of semen came out. They stayed like that for a while. Tony on Loki’s lap, foreheads pressed together, just breathing. Never mind the cooling cum on both their bodies.

“That was…” Tony started. His voice was shaky. He didn’t even know how to describe what just happened to be able to finish his sentence. It didn’t matter. Loki understood him anyway.

“Yeah.”

“So what now?”

“Now go take a bath, Tony. I’ll join you in a second.”

The bathroom was spacious and when Tony sunk into the warm bubbles, he sighed in contempt. His overworked muscles relaxed and his sleepiness settled in. He didn’t even notice falling asleep.

When he woke up some time later, the water got completely cold. He got out of the tub but Loki was nowhere to be found and that was ok. He said he would join Tony but what to except from the god of lies? He took a cab back to the Tower, idly playing with green silk blindfold he found in the bedroom. If Loki wants it back he has to come and get it. The thought made Tony smile.


End file.
